


Tomato Sauce

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Tonks/Luna drabble





	Tomato Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Tomato sauce  


* * *

  
“It’s quite simple, really,” Luna said, lifting another tomato from the pot of boiling water. “See that? The skin slips right off.”  
  
“Okay, I understand why that might be necessary,” Tonks replied, “but wouldn’t it be easier using magic? We’d have tomato sauce in no time at all!”  
  
“It wouldn’t be nearly as much fun, though.” Luna cast a Cooling charm on the bowl of blanched tomatoes before looking at Tonks with pale, gleaming eyes. “Good tomato sauce is like brewing a potion,” she said. “It takes time and care, but the results are always worth it in the end.”


End file.
